


a songbird flying due west - Penny - Fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: a fanmix for the courage of softness and living
Relationships: Pam & Penny (Stardew Valley)
Series: My fanmixes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	a songbird flying due west - Penny - Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> isn’t it enough  
> to know that we made it so  
> far on love alone?  
> -R.K.

Stream link to playmoss (Part [1](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/a-songbird-flying-due-west), Part [2](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/a-songbird-flying-due-west-stardew-valley-penny-p1-partb)) / [tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/189390668569/penny-fanmix-a-songbird#notes)

credit for the graphic: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffindit.library.yale.edu%2Fcatalog%2Fdigcoll%3A3376004&t=Mjg4YzI2YzJkZGExNDU3MjNhYjY0NzE2NjBlZjVlZjQzZDFhMDlhMyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.de%2Fpin%2F560698222328893611&t=NGM2YTVmOWNkNDJiOTNiZWI2YjUwYjM5ZDJlNWVlOWUwMTQzOWQ2NixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mileshyman.com%2Fpaintings-peintures&t=N2ZmMTg1NGFmZDFlNmI1Mjc4MzQ3MzcwYTYxNjYwZmNlZjZkZDE3OSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AVincent_van_Gogh_-_Wheatfield_with_a_reaper_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg&t=NzExNzc2YzQ4M2NjNGI5OGNiMzc3ZGQ0YjI3YzEyYWJkMTljYjUyNixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0)

Tracklist

Adventure Time - [Everything Stays](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzJ1DljkFwxg&t=MDlhMzM4ZjE0NjliODE2NmY0MDE3ZTRlMmM3NGVlMmE0ZmFkZDVkNixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Frebeccasugar%2Feverythingstays.html&t=OGQxYjFjMzU1NTdlYTNlMmQ2Y2YwYjI2MmFkYmQ1OTZmYWQyMjBmMyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Angus & Julia Stone - [Santa Monica Dream](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkVdWqHtTPkE&t=NWIwM2UwZTlmYmUxNzkzNjViN2YyZWE5MjY1NWU5YjY3MGU5MTM4OSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) (2010) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fangusjuliastone%2Fsantamonicadream.html&t=ZWRmNjk1NjQwYjEwMDAyZjc4N2VkN2JjZWQ5OTg1YTlmZmUzODM3YixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
the beatles - [hey jude](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmQER0A0ej0M&t=MDhhMDkyYTE3OTFmOGM0MTk1MGY2MmExYWEwY2ZkNzA4OGNjNmNjYixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fbeatles%2Fheyjude.html&t=N2RhZDliYWY2ZjRiMTdkODAxMmQ4OTgyYTI4MWI1NzEyYzI1ZWMxOCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Birdy - [People Help The People](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DH0VEESYIgoY&t=ZjM0MzcyYzA1Mjc4NmI3ODlhMzgxZWE1NjlkZGQwMWU3ZjkwNTA0NyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fbirdy%2Fpeoplehelpthepeople.html&t=N2MxYTYyMTk3OTA1YmI3MjMwOTE5ZTU3MWMwMzc2MGM0MDJkMDg5OSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
The Bottle Rockets - [Welfare Music](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_MLuzY-0myg&t=YzQ1NmRkYzkxYWUyNjVhOTkyNTcyYWQ5MzVhZTMxMGNjNTJiM2QxMCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-bottle-rockets-welfare-music-lyrics&t=MTE4Y2ZiOWRlZjAxZjFkNmExYTIwMTI5NDUwZTZmMmJhODlhZDA0NCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Brandi Carlile – [Wasted](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FP8Ri8JyG_ss&t=OWU1ZmZhMjQwMTkxMjY1OWQyZDMyZjM0MzhmMDZjMzgxNDkxMzE3YixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fbrandicarlile%2Fwasted.html&t=YmFiYTM4MjZmN2RlYWQ0NzRlYzI4ZmQ0NzEzNzRjYmZhYTAxYmI5ZSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
brandy clarke - [The Day She Got Divorced](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FS02dxnnarO4&t=NmIxOTYyZWY1Mjg1M2UxMzgyZmJlZTFjMzI3MzQ1ZWY2OTA2MzdiMyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBrandy-clark-the-day-she-got-divorced-lyrics&t=ZmEwNDBiMjU5ZjUzODc1YTZlODM2MzZiZmJjMTE5NzRkZjRkZTA0MixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Carrie Underwood - [Some Hearts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTgysdNmmS9w&t=Y2M2YzMzODhiN2ZiNDNmNWM5NDM3YTRiYzFlNDc0YWZmNjQ2NWM3OSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) (2005) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fcarrieunderwood%2Fsomehearts.html&t=ZmU4OWZhMjI3MzM5OGU4YjNkZWU5N2Q4M2EwYmQ1YzZiNzgzNDg4NSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Clare & The Reasons - [Cook for You](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0IgftYCUmJ0&t=NmQzMzNkOGVkYTI0NjVjYTdmNTBiOTNhMmIyYjRmY2U3YTA2OWY4MCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FClare-and-the-reasons-cook-for-you-lyrics&t=NmJmMTAxNTdjMmU1NmU1M2JkODEyYTJlODhiNDM1Y2Q1MTdiYjk2NixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
cloud cult - [May Your Hearts Stay Strong](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUOO2OIqjt3I&t=OTIwZmZmODkyZGUwODg2NjAxOTFjYTk3YTEwZGExNWVhNzNhZjNhOSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) (2007) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fcloudcult%2Fmayyourheartsstaystrong.html&t=MGU2YmEwMzlmOTQwZjAxMWU2ZThkMzFlYjZlNWQ4Yjg0Njc0ZDNhYyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Conway Twitty - [If You Can´t Write The Music](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLr4dVQRNR4k&t=OGRmNTA5ZTk2ODA3NTJlZmU2MmNhNzM2OTNkZGQyYzc4NjllYmQwNyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) (79) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fconwaytwitty%2Fifyoucantwritethemusic.html&t=ZWViMDgyOWQ0MjlmNjQ2YmM5ZmM0NGUwMGY0Y2FmOGRlYzcxNWI2ZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
dar williams - [southern california wants to be western new york](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1J9W5E2Nh0w&t=OGJmNTZhZGQwYmZhOTY2NDA1NjQ4YzNlN2VhZGVkMzRmOWFhOGU1NSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDar-williams-southern-california-wants-to-be-western-new-york-lyrics&t=NjM4ZDAzY2FhYTQzOGQyOGMyZmY4ZjA5MDIwYjMzNjM4MTI3ODFhMyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Dar Williams - [The Hudson](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D68IBpdkjjjQ&t=OTNhZWYwMGQxMmRhNGM2OGJmMTNhNTdhOWFjZjNjODZjZTgwODUyOCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDar-williams-the-hudson-lyrics&t=MzgyNTYzZjBlYzI1MWJiNjgzNDU5OWViZjc0OTZhZWJhMjRiNzA1ZSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Darrell Scott - [You’ll never leave Harlan alive](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dcco-pCb0klU&t=MmFlODZhMjA2YzZlYWRhMWJhZjljOGU2ZGI2OTNlN2IwMGNjMGU0NSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDarrell-scott-youll-never-leave-harlan-alive-lyrics&t=Y2JhY2Q1ZWMxZGI4NzFlZDY1YTFmNGI1MzU5ODE2ZDk4NTc4YmY2NyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Dawes - [All Your Favorite Bands](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dv-yHP3aKDW8&t=YWUwMTA2ODcyMTZjMmJmMDYwZWIzYTQxNTUxYmFiYWYxNzY3ZTZhNyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDawes-all-your-favorite-bands-lyrics&t=NzhmM2I5MmU2MzY3MGY0MDI2OWE4MDc1Njc5NjZhZTNhY2ZkYTJhNSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
The Decemberists - [Sons and Daughters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DE5H8DwJI0uA&t=OThlNWZjYTQxZWIzYzM4Yjg0MWIwMmQwYjkyMWI4YTQ4YjY5NzY4ZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-decemberists-sons-and-daughters-lyrics&t=MDdmZThmNzcxYWRmZTdjMWY5ZTFlOTBiMzYwYTM4NTViYjY4YmNlZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Delta Rae - [A Long And Happy Life](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DANZ4a7nW14o&t=MjYxNjc5NTk1MjRmNGQ5MDMxNWNmNzVlOTJmYTYyYjY1ZjBkNDcxZSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fdeltarae%2Falongandhappylife.html&t=M2UyOThjZGVkNGFiMzc1Yjc3NjdmZDM0OGIwYzhiNTg0NjJhOGUxZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Dixie Chicks –[ a bit like me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWIqZtpEGZkk&t=ZGVjODk1MmExOTUxMjA2NjljZjAxYWI4MDc4Mjk3NmI4YzQ3N2NjZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDixie-chicks-just-a-bit-like-me-lyrics&t=MzViOWZiMjdiZjI5MGJhYzBkNDIzOWYwOTkxYmJmY2ViMzY3MWRkMyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Dixie chicks - [aunt matties quilt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBoU5GybYvOs&t=YjZiOWQwNTZjOWQxODk5MDZjM2JhMzczMmIxOWUyMTIyYWRjZmI3YixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDixie-chicks-aunt-matties-quilt-lyrics&t=YjgwN2MwOGQ5ZWMxZjU1NzM1OWUyMGY5ZDI1ZWJjMWI4OWNhYjAwYyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
dixie chicks - [landslide (fleetwood mac cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJ4_wXPZ1Bnk&t=ODYzZmVhNzZkZjJlZTE0MWU2OGJkOTBiNTkxZjhlYTU2ZjVlMGI0MSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFleetwood-mac-landslide-lyrics&t=YWM3MTJmODY3MGEwNDgzYzQ5MTUzZTE3ZTkzZjRhNWFmNzJiYTA0MyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
elizabeth cook - [heroin addict sister](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFSiuoTkMhlw&t=ZDcxOTk1YzBjMTc4MTMwMjBkNDkwZDhkOTE0YWE1ZjVkMTM2ZDljMyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FElizabeth-cook-heroin-addict-sister-lyrics&t=NDNjMWZmMGRhOTI5Y2Y3YTBhYzZkZTQxMmIyZjU1NzJhZTM0OGMyNSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
fun. - [The Gambler](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrT-5NY83OYI&t=OTJlN2M2NzVlZDE0YWRlODE4YTRhNDJmY2QwOGIyMTlkZGUxZjU0MyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFun-the-gambler-lyrics&t=N2RjMWVhMTBhOGNkNmFmY2I0NDcxY2VlNDVmMjc3YWUxOWIwYTVmZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Greg Laswell - [Comes and Goes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpEFxfVyz4Uc&t=NTU3MGQ2MjIyN2YxMjE5MzAxMmYzYzI0MTMyZGU4YjliMDk1MTU3OSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FGreg-laswell-comes-and-goes-in-waves-lyrics&t=Y2FiNzNmZTZlNTM1MTkwZjgzNjQxOTY2NDgyOWJhNWQwMGMyNDQ4NSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Jo Dee Messina - [heads california tails carolina](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dm9Z7AUBLQ1A&t=MTcxNDMwMmI0MjNiYjE2NzcyYjEwY2YwYmJkZmExOTdkYjA4YWYzNyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJo-dee-messina-heads-carolina-tails-california-lyrics&t=OTMwMTk2ZWY5MTkyMDI0OGYzNTZlNGQ5MjA4ZmVhNjljMmRlNzkzZSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
john denver - [Grandma’s Feather Bed](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbRTxRjOg5m0&t=YmIzZGRmZGQ2MDhlMGMzOGM4ZmUxMDgzMzFmZDMwOTY3OTQ2NTQ2NCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJohn-denver-grandmas-feather-bed-lyrics&t=MTZiYWJlOTc0NjY0NzU2MWE0ZTBhOTMwODI1YTAxYWFhMmI0MzNmNSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Jose Gonzalez - [Stay Alive ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbvjNyJ8TBNk&t=YmM2NWY0NmZmOTE5MzQ4OGUwMGNhNTU5NmZmM2U2NGRjMzRmMzQwOCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJose-gonzalez-stay-alive-lyrics&t=YmFiZWUyYjYzNGMxYzhhNTVjOWRkNmY0MThjNDdkZTc2NzIxMTJhMyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Kacey Musgraves - [my house](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dv7OPPYQ-Svg&t=OTkxNzI1OTYwZmZjZDg2N2NjYjQxZmQ4MzVmN2VhNTRhZjdhNGE5ZCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKacey-musgraves-my-house-lyrics&t=YzU4NTQyYzRhNDJjOTU3ZjQxOGEyYzA5MTk1MWYyZmU1MzY5ODZlYixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Kacey Musgraves - [merry go round ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGZfj2Ir3GgQ&t=YjAxMWY5MjdmZTNhYTRiMzdkMzQwZTg5OGQwMWZiMTcyNDY1NmIxZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKacey-musgraves-merry-go-round-lyrics&t=YTllZmNmZWY4YTAzZDRmNGQ5YmE0YzIzNjZmMmVkYTc1NWY2ZjQwMCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Kimya Dawson - [Eleventeen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FU0KcDsqZMnk%3Flist%3DPL85tIEucDT1ccVOts_zZkDCIC9wH5-WS9&t=NmFkZTljM2IwNTRjNTdmZTBjZWQyODAxNGE2MWNmOGVkMjhkZjQ4MSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) (2002) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fkimyadawson%2Feleventeen.html&t=ZDZkOTkzNjg3MjA5MzQwMzQ0YTYzN2QwYTNiMGNiNWE5MTFkNTA2YSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))   
lee ann womak - [i hope you dance ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRV-Z1YwaOiw&t=YjhjMTRlMWUwN2QxNjNiOTUzMzYxNDFhYTZhNzg5NWFlODE4YjdmOSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLee-ann-womack-i-hope-you-dance-lyrics&t=OTY5YWRiZTVkZGU4N2I2NjA0MzVmNTNhNDUyOWJkNjMzYWZhYzA4NSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Listener - [Seatbelt Hands](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Do_IrqrKotBk&t=YWZkYzM0MDg3ZjJhNTczYzBkNzM5OTQ0ZDA3OTAzOWMxMTM1ZDgzMCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FListener-seatbelt-hands-lyrics&t=NGJhYmViZmE5ZTJjZjJjN2IyZWY4MzI3ODJjZTBjYzM5NDEyMjE2NixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Little Big Town - [The Daughters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaPfHdJyd_IE&t=ZTVmOWQzZmMzMmE3NGM5Mjg3ODY2N2EwZmUyMWUyN2E3NzA2MTgxZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLittle-big-town-the-daughters-lyrics&t=NjRjYTFjOWZkMTgyNjYxYjc4Y2VjZjc1MDA1NjM1ZmM1NTk4YzZlOCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Mariane Mirage - [the place from the place](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DI1NvIT66UWI&t=NDcxMGMyYzM1ZDc0Y2RhYzY1ZGVlMmRmM2YzM2E0MzQyMWYyNGNiZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.metrolyrics.com%2Fthe-place-from-the-place-lyrics-marianne-mirage.html&t=N2MxODZhOWM3YjJiZjJjODBjMjFhMjFkZjVhODVmY2Y1OTczYzQzYSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
martina mcbride - [independence day](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTuNUjy1VC3Q&t=YzYxNWM1YzkwYTYzOWJiYWVlZDg1MWZjZDEwMzJiOWZiZDcyYWZmMixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMartina-mcbride-independence-day-lyrics&t=NDIyMjhiMTcwNDI2ZjA3Y2M5Nzg2NWZjNDU5OTgyNTYwZWYwODYyYyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Martina McBride - [This Ones For The Girls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FdV9Fywa-3nI&t=ZmYxZjI2NmE3Yjg3MDU4NDQyZmZjZTk0MTFiNDA4OWVkZDMwNWExNixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMartina-mcbride-this-ones-for-the-girls-lyrics&t=ZWY1NDg4ZmZlOWM2MzMxNmRjMTQ3NGQzYWYwZDIxNzBmYTAzMzA0NCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Marlon Roudette - [New Age ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXory05HzrTs&t=ZWVhOTZhNGFhZjdhOTk4NTVjNjFhMmQ2OTI1YzA5ZTUzMzIzMjBmYyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMarlon-roudette-new-age-lyrics&t=MjA5YWU5YmQxMmRjN2IxNGZjNWQ3NzYyYmZlOGFlMDZlMzc5MGY0ZSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Mary Chapin Carpenter - [Passionate Kisses](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWCAm8q74dc8&t=NmRmZDBkMTgwNTVhMjMwZWQ4MDc5MmI4NzYzMTU4YTBlMmY2ZmZhZCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMary-chapin-carpenter-passionate-kisses-lyrics&t=ZGI1YjgyNjRmM2Q1NGQzZGMyOThmZGNlZTcxN2YzYjg1ODg2NDQ0NixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Merle Haggard - [If We Make It Through December](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FU9TByT3QlWc&t=NmRhYWU1ZTc0OWU1MTliYmQyNTdiMzI1MThkZTFiYjkwZjZhNzI0MCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) (1974) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMerle-haggard-if-we-make-it-through-december-lyrics&t=Mjc3YWU2NDVlMjkxNjdhNDFiNzcwOTFhZDZmYjQzZmNhN2I0NmIwOSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
The Mountain Goats - [Estate Sale Sign](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fw-jse54GBB8&t=NzczOGVjZGIzZGZiZTkwODQ4MGUwM2MxMzI3ZmU3ZWMyMTk4NmM2ZSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-mountain-goats-estate-sale-sign-lyrics&t=NGE1MzMyZDZmNzhlMTA2Yjc0NTI2MmZlZGM3OTI0ZDQyOTQwYzczNSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Paper Aeroplanes - [My First Love ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFoRX324GkpU&t=MmJkZDQwMTY4ZmM4NmMzMjlmYjk0MzM2NTMxNTdhMjNiNWE1N2Y2NyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FPaper-aeroplanes-my-first-love-lyrics&t=NjAwYzRlMDczZTJiMDA0MWVhYTg1MDk0NTdkZTE5N2M2NjgwNzk1NixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Reba McEntire - [is there life out there](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxoSLNaU5Ajc&t=MjFhYTA3Mjc4OGFiNzhjMzMwOTgzY2E5YWY0YzlmZTkxMmM5ZTA2OSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FReba-mcentire-is-there-life-out-there-lyrics&t=NWM1ZmNmOGM5ZDBhZmQxNDdmODY5ZWFjNjEzODQwN2NlYmQxMmNkYixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Seanan McGuire - [This is My Town](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DH3UV-0csPvg&t=YmZmZjlhYThhY2I3NzBjZDEzOTYyYzA1ODAwM2M1ZmY5NzMzYTc4YyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lyricsmania.com%2Fthis_is_my_town_lyrics_seanan_mcguire.html&t=NzE3YTU0ZWZkOWEwYTcyNWNkZjI3ZjU5YzRiNmU4YmMwYjY1OWMyOCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
suzanne vega - [tired of sleeping](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-LIZ4Rj-Zy0&t=OGQwM2Q2MWQ4YjBlY2MzNGIyOWJiZmUxMWU2ZTlkNjY3MmFkMjQ1YixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) (90) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSuzanne-vega-tired-of-sleeping-annotated&t=ZjZhMzY4NjAwNjU0YWQyN2Y4ODI0MmU4MjNmNDk4MmY4ODg5OWRmZixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Trisha Yearwood - [X’s and o’s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0ChWF6Sb-cM&t=Njg3NmI5Njc4YTMwNzZiMTY3ZGE0OWY4NGMzMjJjZjQwNjBhODQ3MSxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTrisha-yearwood-xxxs-and-ooos-an-american-girl-lyrics&t=MzFkMmI5ZGI3MDc5NWM3YTI1OTAxNmNiMWM4ZTAxNGZlMTNkMWJjZCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
wailin jennys - [one voice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBc6HloRYZGc&t=NmRjNTJlMDA5NGNhMjhiZGUyNmQwZWM0ZGY3NzM1Njk0MWE2MmY0MyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-wailin-jennys-one-voice-lyrics&t=ZWM3NjlhOWZlNjY5OWE0NzQ0YjU0ZGQ1YjQ3NWU5Njc5YWE4M2JlNixqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))  
Walk the moon - [Anna Sun](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqDVW81bXo0s&t=OWEyNGNmYzNmMWFiMzYwMGViZDk1MTJiYjE1MjlkZjgzNmUxYzNlNyxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fwalkthemoon%2Fannasun.html&t=NGMyNjgyMGM1OTFkYmRlODViYzIxOWQ2NmFhMjljY2NhNTJhMzYyNCxqS2Y3dENLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189390668569%2Fpenny-fanmix-a-songbird&m=0))


End file.
